Rynestia Monastery
Located in the industrial district near the docks, the monastary is not what you would typically expect from something with such a name. The exterior is simple - the wooden boards have been sanded flat and washed clean, the few windows are sparkling and the building looks much less tired than the others on the block. A fence extends from each side enclosing a yard behind the building. As you come in the large doors, there is immediately a sense of calm. The first room hosts a reception desk, a few simple benches for sitting, and a cubby to store shoes alongside a simple fountain, gurgling water in an endless stream. A wall of planters ready for plants (but empty now) form the barrier between the entry and the main dojo. A huge rectangular room covered in straw mats with a few cobbled-together practice dummies and several buckets of sand and other tools. A set up stairs goes up to the bedrooms and one corner has a simple kitchen with a long table and benches for eating. A door leads out in to the yard behind which has been reserved for more training and meditation, several boxes prepared for vegetables and herbs. The big cast iron kitchen oven provides warmth for the building (with another smaller one upstairs) and the place is bright, clean and well-kept. There is a notice pinned to the wall above the reception desk. In slightly sloppy common it reads 'Rynestia Monastery", underneath it says: *Respect all living creatures *Show compassion and mercy *Do not judge others *Be generous and kind *Use your words before your fists *Never stop learning *All faiths are welcome Building History Once a warehouse, this building was given to Tennin to open Penrith's first monastery by the queen as a reward for his efforts in the Titan War. Residents Owner'' ''-''' Tennin Malbec-Amakiir '''Instructors *Master Tempeste (head instructor) *Master Ankah *Tarek "Oceanus" Rosereaver Students *Abigaile Morris, 7 years old, pale skin with dark hair and grey eyes, she is small for her age. Deceptive and manipulative, she figured out how to best use her charms to convince people to do what she wants, though she seeks to pay back kindness whenever she gets the chance. Having lost her parents and been on the street for a year and a half before she was taken in. she is wily, but determined to make herself strong enough to survive without help. Under her defensive and false exterior lies a determined and focused student, too afraid to show her true colours. She loves to learn, but won't admit it. *Elryn Simmons, 10 years old. Big for her age, tanned skin covered in pockmarks, brown eyes, curly brown hair. She is a little intimidating with her larger stature (some say there was an orc in her ancestry), but has a soft heart. She is motivated to learn to be a monk both because she wants to continue to defend anyone who needs it and because she finds the practice fascinating. She was found under a building after the Collapse, having kept herself and three other children alive for four days before they were rescued. Elryn is dedicated to a fault; sometimes unable to relax or have fun and let herself be a kid. She grew up fast and wants nothing more than to be strong of mind and body. *Valon, a young moon elf found living on the streets. He is small, with pale blue skin and black hair, but carries a serious and determined expression. He suffered a lot of loss in the demonic attacks on Penrith and is focused on getting his revenge on the undead. *Four students who live in Penrith with their families, but come to the monastery every day to train - Bail, Naimo, Vee, and Cinandia. Staff Live-in caretakers Cora and Algernon are a middle aged human couple. Cora was a caretaker for a young lord, but he moved away, and Algernon was the groundskeeper and butler of the manor, but the new family that moved in had their own staff, so they sought other employment. Cora is motherly and enjoys sewing in her spare time, often giving away the things she's made to people as presents. Algernon is more of the traditional butler, concerned with rules and order. When Cora heard about the school opening, Algernon was uncertain, but Cora saw it as a chance to help be a part of something and guide new people into discovering what they want to do. Algernon has black hair with piercing green eyes, serious and dedicated to keeping order in the household and the grounds. He is dressed in a nice black suit clean and pressed. He is the husband to Cora, 34 years of age and standing a tall 6'5. Cora has short brown hair with blue eyes she is quick to smile and enjoys her housework. She stands about 5'5' and is a human female 32 years of age. Algernon can be set in his ways about the rules in place and doesn't allow leeyway for them being broken unless they can provide an adequate reason. He has sometimes been described as no nonsense and strict, though it is not for the sake of being strict, but for the greater good. Cora's cooking isn't the best, and she likes the house to be quiet at night. She may be hard to wake as she is a sound sleeper. She is not well educated, but she tries hard and has a good heart. They care about the students in the monastery, but understand they aren't there to replace the children's parents, simply to be caring mentors who ensure the students have all they need. Pets Miss Tora - a pregnant cat found on the street, now resident mouse catcher and student-botherer. She is a short-legged calico cat with round ears who always takes a moment to decide if a stranger is trustworthy. Bucky - Miss Tora's kitten, he looks very much like her. He loves to bat at strings and climbs ''everything. ''He will ride on people's heads or shoulders and enjoy the view. In Memorium Kithri Starhollow - former instructor. Remembered by a stone gladiolus flower in the fountain, her name written on the bottom Xiulan - former student, remembered by a stone iris in the fountain, her name written on the bottom Category:Penrith Locations Category:Penrith Category:Monastery Category:Ezora